The Halls of Light
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: "The Halls look like the rest of the temple. Other Jedi can of coarse visit those who reside within the Halls but would be none the wiser. The beauty of the Halls of Light is held within the Jedi who occupy and have occupied the space" Obi-Wan x Anakin (Obikin) SLASH
Life has been serene since the end of the clone was. The Jedi have once again become peace keepers. It took years of adjustment before the Order was able to return to what it once was. Even Anakin has settled down and taken up teaching piloting, astrophysics and, to everyone's disbelief, meditation practices. I would never have believed the change in him if you had told me many years ago.

After the war, Anakin decided to slow down. The reality of chancellor Palpatine's deceit had hit Anakin hard. He had quickly came to realise how his faults could have brought down the Republic and the Jedi Order. He doubted his worth to the Order and to me. I helped him though this hard time.

The fact we will have to keep our love a secret seems a small price to pay for the happiness that it blessed us. We still share our old quarters within the temple. The very same that I shared with my own Master. And every now and again Ahsoka visits us and she tells us of her life outside the order. We are both so incredibly proud of her.

I enter our kitchen to ready some tea. I have had a long day of classes and meetings; a pot of my favourite brew sounds wonderfully inviting. I fill the kettle with water and set it on the stove. Unfortunately, just as I was about to turn the stove on, the chime to our quarters sounds though the room. I let out a small sound of disappointment. My tea shall have to wait, hopefully this will not take long.

I open the front door to reveal a junior Padawan. "May I help you, young one" I inquire with a soft smile.

The Padawan smiles nervously up at me and hands me a small parchment envelope "This is for you Master Kenobi"

It is very unusual for messages to be sent in parchment. Especially with all the technology we have in this age. What could be so important to be sent in parchment? I was so court up in my thoughts that I nearly missed the Padawan's words of departure. I quickly offer my thanks and goodbye and walk over to the couch.

Inside the envelope I find a short letter, with a handwritten massage.

* * *

 _Master Obi-Wan Kenobi,_

 _We commend you on your exceptional service in dedication to the Force, the Order and the Republic_

 _Throughout your time within the Jedi Order you have proven yourself worthy time and time again, and held steadfast to our principles._

 _You have witnessed and endured many hardships, yet you have never let it mar your heart nor spirit. You are one of brightest Jedi of the order and have always managed to light the way for others. Always there to lend support to all beings of this galaxy._

 _Your light is a guide for all the present and future Jedi and always will be._

 _We here by humbly offer you a position in the Halls of Light._

 _With the greatest pleasure,_

 _The high Jedi Council_

* * *

Tears slowly begin to form in my eyes as the enormity of the letter's meaning hits me.

I have been offered a place in the Halls of Light.

The Halls of Light are a little known secret wing within the temple for the retired Jedi of great service. These Jedi receive a letter on parchment, imperishable with use of the force, congratulating them on their great service and are offered a place within the Halls. They can ether chose to stay in their quarters or go to the Halls.

The Halls are said to be faced so that the Sunrise shines into them and for the majority of the day the halls and their gardens are filled with golden light of the sun. The Sunrise symbolises the rising light held by the order.

The Halls look like the rest of the temple. Other Jedi can of coarse visit those who reside within the Halls but would be none the wiser. The beauty of the Halls of Light is held within the Jedi who occupy and have occupied the space. The auras of these Jedi that have occupied the space fill the Halls with Light and peace. The force is said to sing down through the halls.

And due to the trust in these phenomenal Jedi and their exemplary record of service, they are bestowed a privilege... The sanction on attachments are lifted from them. They can find love with in the members of the Halls of Light or outside the order.

It is secret even within most of the order itself. Considered a tale told to younglings…

I thought it was only a tale told to younglings. I had long since dashed my belief in that such a place existed. And certainly I never thought I'd… That I…

Sobs now shake my frame.

I never notice Anakin walking in the door nor him rushing over to me. I startle as he encompasses my face in his hands. He gently lifts my face so he can look into my eyes.

"Obi-Wan…?" He murmurs with concern as he brushes away my tears with his thumbs.

I turn to each of his palms in succession to give each a brief kiss "… I am okay Anakin" at his doubtful expression I continue "My love, I have been invited into the Halls of Light"

Anakin's face scrunches up adorably in confusion "That old youngling's tale Master?"

"Yes, It appears it is a lot more real than I thought it to be" I jest lightly, I can't stop my smile from growing. "I never thought I would ever… This is just wonderful…" I begin to babble on, but quickly I realise Anakin is not smiling. "Anakin? What is wrong?"

"You are going to leave me Master" He says looking away from me but I see the hurt in his eyes.

I realise this will be the first time since came here to the temple that we will not be together. I open my mouth to try and reassure him but he holds up his hand to stop me.

"Obi-Wan, I am happy for you. You are finally getting recognition for your effort and dedication. You more than deserve this. I will still be able to visit you anyway. You can't get rid of me that easily" He tries to laugh out his last sentence but the humour falls flat. He quickly moves on "Let's go out on the town to celebrate. I'll take you to that restaurant you like" Anakin stands up to get our robes. He is smiling but it doesn't reach his eyes.

When he passes my robe out to me, I grab his hand and pull him close. I caress his cheek lovingly with my free hand "Anakin, I will wait for you" I promise, strengthening the will in my words with the force.

He grasps my hand and moves it from his cheek. He doesn't let it go but holds it "Master... You can't know that I will be admitted" he frowns, looking down at his feet. I can feel his self-doubt across our bond.

He doesn't think he will ever get this honour bestowed upon him due to his actions in the past. But I believe... _No!_ I know that he _will_ get his letter one day and _will_ join me in the Halls of Light. I pull him into a tight embrace.

"I believe in you, my love" I whisper softly in his ear. I raise my hand to his chin to move his face to mine and softly press my lips to his in a sweet kiss. "We will finally be together"

…

Two years later Anakin receives his letter. True to his word Obi-Wan is there waiting for him and welcomes him with a loving embrace.


End file.
